SPOOFS
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: just a load of random spoofs, written by my muses...
1. Intro

Krys: Well hello there. It was just a matter of time and inspiration before spoofs started to appear so this whole segment is down to Spoofs. Whatever pops into my head will go here if I find it remotely funny.  
  
Dallas: Which means its probably not..  
  
Krys: You, shut it, or you're off back in the box.  
  
Dallas: Eep.  
  
Elizabeth: Really Krys! You must learn to keep your characters under better control!  
  
Krys: Liz... This is your last warning. *ahem* Now, as I was TRYING to say.  
  
Z: KRYS! Al wont give me the remote!  
  
Krys: I'm TRYING to write here!  
  
Aliera: Sorry. I'll take her away.  
  
*Dallas picks up both girls and flies away with them.*  
  
Krys: .  
  
.  
  
. much better. Gotta love silence. Now, this is where I'm putting my spoofs, so my imagination has licence to run wild. Unfortunately, this means my muses will keep popping up. occasionally my characters as well. as you've just seen.  
  
Always remember - Z is the evil one who controls spoofs, im merely a pawn for her creative outlet. Flame her, not me. :D  
  
-The first Spoof will be.. X-MEN and LORD OF THE RINGS 


	2. XMen and LotR

Don't own X-Men (although Id like to), Don't own Legolas (again, if anyone wants to buy me for Christmas...)... I got bored and this just popped into my head.... Sorry...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
St John was sitting playing cards with Gambit at the X-Mansion, everyone else staying a safe distance away and Bobby to hand in the corner. The reason? the last time these two placed cards, they brought down the building. St. John was convinced Remy was cheating, and accidently set half the deck on fire, the other half Remy charged and threw at him, and it escalated into a full fight... The doorbell went and Pyro got up to answer it. He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Legolas from LotR. He stood, blinking, not saying much, when Kitty came up behind him.  
  
"Like, who is it Pyro?"  
  
"CRICKEY! ITS AN ELF!" He finally shouted, with glee, pulling Legolas into the room.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Its like, Orlando Bloom! He's like totally hot!"  
  
Rogue walked into the room, ignoring Remy completely and cast a look over Orlando. Remy came up behind her and slid his hands around her waist.  
  
"Aint dat de big movie star y' like chere?"  
  
Kurt *Bamfed* into the room.  
  
"Look elf!" Kitty giggled. "Its like, totally you, minus the fur!" Kurt looked offended.  
  
"Chicks dig ze fuzzy dude!"  
  
"What you doin' here Homme?" He asked him warily, keeping hold of Rogue.  
  
"Well, you didnt think the ears were Fake did you?" Orlando responded curtly.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dallas will take reviews seeing as this is her story (The give-away? Lack of blood ;-) assuming you guys like or hate it enough to review. 


	3. JeanScott Fight

Dallas: *Bounds out all happy and smily, with lots of pieces of paper in her hand.* LOOKIE! I got reviewers!!! Wait.. *checks them* Bill... bill... Gas bill... Hey do we even have anything gas? 

Elizabeth: Nope... snapped the main last week though...

Dallas: Ah, that's explains it... So that ones yours... bill... bill... OHHH!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! And Another! And Another! I GOT FOUR REVIEWS!

Elizabeth: *snorts* only four?

Dallas: Four more than you or Z, or THERE! *ahem* Ok... First up we have:-

CrypticIdentity: Umm... Theres not meant to be a storyline dear... It's a SPOOF. Its something really random written for amusement purposes... 

Cris-X: Oooooh... this is for you... *hands Krys the book* 

Z: *shivers with fear in the corner* That's the book that makes them put chains on us and make us crawl on the floor and actually be quiet... *shudders more*

Dallas: *shakes head sadly* She was dropped on her head too many times as a baby-muse-in-training... ANYWAYS my next review comes from.... Rhodsey! *grins big* THANK YOU! I read your review, and it brightened up my day, so I though I would continue... Wasn't originally going to, but just for you... 

Dallas: And finally... Cris-X... you wanted your name up twice? Welll... Anyways... I saw an ad for LOTR 3, and I had X-Men on the screen and I just thought... Why not... And this was the result... *grins big* wait and see whats up next... Makes Legolas being in the X-Mansion look normal apparently. Oh... And Longer Chapters? They're Spoofs... they don't have to be long... 

Krys: Okay, thanks Dallas... I think you've insulted my readers more than enough now...

Dallas: I was trying to be nice... But these are SPOOFS... and I'm new at this muse thing... And they wont be nice to me... and it was my first one...

Krys: Okay... Shh... Don't cry... Dal! Please! You're getting my shirt wet! Go To Your Room!  Yeah yeah, report me to the RSPCM if you want! (Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Muses) See if I care and you still have a job...

Anyways... The next story comes from.... *looks around* Anyone got one? 

*Dallas raises hand*

Krys: Anyone BUT her got one? *sighs* Guess I'll have to do this myself... 

-----------------------------------------------

"Jean..." Scott hammered on the bathroom door. "Jean... Hurry up!"  

_Jean cast an irritated glance towards the door. "I'll be out in a minute!" _ __

"You said that half an hour ago Jean. I -need- to go.." Scott crossed his legs and glared at the door, "Honestly Jean , I swear if we weren't going out, I'd... I'd..."  

_The door opened a tiny bit. "Scott... honey... You want me to look good don't you?" She smiled sweetly. "Then stop bothering me and stop acting like a big kid!" Closing the door, she re-emerged a moment later. "There... all yours..." As usual, Miss Perfect, looked perfect. _ __

Scott barely looked at her, darting past and using the toilet. Coming back out he smiled at her, "Wow.. You look great Jean" he didn't know what else to say, she did, as always, look perfect.  

_"Thank you Scott." She smiled automatically, already in school mode. "Now come on... you're going to make us late..." She smiled sweetly, picking up the car-keys._  __

"I'm... I'm going to make us late?!" Scott muttered incredulously, "Jean... 5 minutes... in, out. Who here went in at 8 and only just came out?" For someone so perfect Jean certainly knew how to push buttons 

_"Kitty's been in there all morning..." She stated simply. Checking the perfectly manicured nails, she smiled, seeing not one chip or crack, and they were all the exact same length. She took his hand carefully, as not to fault one now. _ __

"And so have you!" Scott paused to pick up his letterman jacket. Heading out the door with Jean in tow he walked to his atypical "Sports captain", popular boy car. Opening the door for her he waited to get the vehicle onto the road and away 

_Jean smiled and slid in the car. "Thank you Scott." It was still slightly amusing at how much of a gentleman he was... especially compared to Duncan Matthews... She checked her hair and make-up in the mirror once again, as usual, before turning to smile at him as he got in. "History first period today, right?" _ __

"Math...  math first thing on a Tuesday Jean" Scott corrected her 

_"It's Tuesday? Only Tuesday?" She sighed. "I think I've lost a day somewhere." She was sure it was only Monday. "Math is boring Scott... especially with that mutant-hating. smoking, alcoholic teacher of ours..."_  __

"Dr McCoy?" Scott frowned, "He isn't that bad..."  

_Jean looked at Scott oddly. "Dr. McCoy's Science Scott.... Have you been accepting drinks off __Logan__ again?"_  __

Scott looked at Jean oddly, "THIS from the girl who doesn't know what day of the week it is"  he looked back at the street before continuing on at a faster pace than normal 

_"I don't get our teachers mixed up." She took to studying her nails again. "I think you should slow down Scott..." It wasn't a suggestion, contrary to appearance. "You don't want to total another car do you?"_  __

"No... Just the days of the week" he mumbled speeding up again, "And it was Matthews's fault the last car got written off..."  

_"Don't drag him into this..." She paused "It's not his fault you drive like a true boy racer trying to kill himself." _ __

"And I suppose it isn't your fault that you're competing for Miss Universe and act as if you are already the winner!" Another notch on the speedometer 

_"Scott, you'd better slow down or stop right now, or I'll stop the car FOR you..."_  __

" You wouldn't dare Jean!" Scott shouted over the sound of his roaring engine. "This is my baby.. The love of my life. You are not taking it from me.."  

_She put her hand to her temple threateningly. "Your CAR is the love of your life Summers?" She raised her eyebrow, perfectly, as she did everything. _ __

"Well.... gee Jean lets recap... no excessive bathroom time, no answering back, and no being beyond perfect. Yea... I'd say this car is the best thing that happened to me!"  

_The brake pedal hit the floor, and she smiled sweetly, thinking of the most horrible thing she could think of. "You would rather I turned up to school looking like.... Rogue, or... Tabiatha?!?" She sighed. "People expect me to be PERFECT Scott... they have to have someone to Idolise... Y'know..." _ __

"Well I've got news for you Jean... people aren't looking at Rogue, or Tabitha. There not even looking at you anymore. Everyone is checking out the new guy... being a rebel is the new cool" 

_"Don't be Stupid Scott... It's unthinkable and Impossible. Besides..." This one was REALLY going to get him.. "Duncan is definitely still looking at me Scott... as well as the rest of the male population. Everyone except you it seems..."_  __

"Yea? Well all the girls are checking out that Cajun that just jetted in.... DUNCAN included" so that might not be true... but everyone else was 

_"You think I care who the girls are temporarily looking at? Just because they can't have the perfect boyfriend, doesn't mean I should begrudge them looking at some Cajun..." She sighed. "Scott, please, just try and act Nice today..."_  __

Scott started the car up once again, "No Jean, maybe I'm fed up being the decor to Miss Wonderful" 

_"You're not the Decor Scott... I mean come on... We are the best couple in this school. It simply wouldn't work with me and Decor..."_  __

"Wouldn't work with you and Duncan?"  

_"Oh come on... Duncan's... __Duncan__'s Decor..." She sighed, explaining it the simplest way she could._  __

"I'm not an invalid Jean!" Scott snapped, "Look..." he pulled across three lanes to stop at the side of the road, "I think we need to talk. Look at us... this is a working relationship?"  

_"Wow, you know the brake pedal." She looked at him. "Yes Scott, this is what people call a working relationship. Why, Never seen one before?"_  __

"it's not working Jean.  That is what I am trying to get to. This is the worst relationship I have ever been in, I think it is time that we went our separate ways" 

_"WHAT?!?!?" She shook her head slightly to calm herself down. "What do you mean go our separate ways? That's Impossible... We can't.."_  __

"we can..." Scott paused, "And I think that we should. This is me dumping you Jean" 

_"Scott.... You CANT.... Everyone Expects us to be together!"_  __

"WELL maybe I don't want to live up to everyone else's expectations anymore. And besides, whilst I'm with you I'd feel guilty about chatting up the new boy" 

_"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?"_  __

"I told you EVERYONE was checking him out. Obviously Miss Perfect in her bathroom forgot to slip it into the busy calendar" 

_"No... run that past me again..... You're dumping me because you're GAY?!?"_  __

"Yes..." Scott paused, "I mean... Logan.... GREAT buns, and the Professor's mind is simply amazing. Bobby in the shower..." Scott paused again and thought some more, "My God Jean... I AM gay..."  

_"You are gonna pay for this Summers..." _

_"Besides," She continued. "Which guy in their right mind is Seriously going to go for You?"_  __

"The new one"

"You did"

"I say I've got a chance with any guy I fancy... I mean the car... major pulling points" 

_"The new guy? Mister Remy LeBeau is a LADIES MAN Scott... You haven't got a chance... And the car's only got pulling points with women..."_  __

"And bi's. If that man isn't bi I'm not a gay man!"  

_"He's as straight as they come..." She smirked. "Face it... he's out of your league..."_  __

"Some said you were out of my league.. And I got you" Scott smirked he had been wanting to say this for months now, "Face it, he is out of YOUR league" 

_"No-one is out of my league." She informed him curtly. "And the car got me Scott.... not you... You make nice decor though... "_ __

"Changing your story now! Face it... you needed me to get to the captain spot on the soccer team... I'm the one wearing the trousers, and you're the one left with no one" 

_"Oh come on Scott.... the only reason anyone even knows who you are is because YOU were seen with ME. I don't need you... And best of all, I don't need your compulsive-obsessive, suicidal tenancies. I'd like to live a hell of a lot longer. I have a lot more guys to date. You know... I'm going to enjoy destroying you Scott Summers..." _ __

"And I'm going to enjoy dating that new guy!"  

_"You wish..." A thought crossed her mind. "Besides, you can't... I intend to prove he's as straight as they come... and besides, when I'm done with you... no-one will ever come near you."_  __

"Jean ... you're Miss Perfect, you never came anywhere near my bedroom. And when THAT gets out, no straight guy is gonna come in 100ft of you. We all like ho's really" 

_She rolled her eyes and looked him over. "Like ANYONE would blame me! Scott dear, sleeping WITH you would take my rep down a peg or two..." She paused. "Oh dear... I wonder what the new guy will think.... Scott Summers never got anywhere near his long-term, perfect, girlfriend.... Tut tut... What will the guy's football team think?"_  __

"They'd probably sympathise when they realise what sort of a terrible... abused childhood I had. I've got more issues than you have football trophies, face it Jean, you can try but I am going to survive you" 

_"That's where you're wrong... At least I can see in shades of colour, not shades of red..."_  __

"Want to see the shades of the pearly gates?"  

_"Oh you wouldn't dare Scott... It would ruin your place with the X-Men as the Fearless leader who wouldn't do anything wrong..."_  __

"I'd say the Dark Phoenix got a hold of you Jean..."  

_"You forget..... IM not the only telepath.... Betsy... The Professor... And like they're going to believe that anyway... Not when Betsy can just rip the truth out of you."_  __

"Then I'll blast her too" 

_"You're gonna blast anyone that can get the truth out of you? I don't think so.... You couldn't hurt the precious X-Men...." She smirked. "And besides, then they'd be really mad.... And there's Rogue as well... And __Logan__ can tell when you're lying..."_  __

Scott leant back in the car, "Don't bring hot cakes up..." he snapped. "Look just gets out Jean... someone's going to be late to school, and it's not going to be me" 

_"You seriously think I'm going to be late?" And the air let itself out of his back tyre. She was already getting out and calling Duncan. "Hello Duncan... yeah it's me... Do you think you could give me a lift in? No, Halfway to school... Don't be silly, of course I dint walk...." she looked Scott dead in the eyes and smiled. "Scott was being a complete jerk this morning, and he kicked me out... Thanks Duncan... I owe you one... bye." She smiled at him. "Well, that's my lift sorted... "_ __

"Scott went scrambling about in the back seat, getting out his cell he called Kitty. "Yea Kit... I can hitch with you right?"  

_Jean smirked. Wow, he really was more suicidal than she thought. Here's an idea Scott she put her thoughts into his head, Why don't you tell HER you're gay..._  __

"Bite me Jean" 

_Watch your language.... You wouldn't want people to think you were falling apart without me now would you?_  __

"I'll survive Jean" 

_"I have bets on less than a week before no-one will come near you.... save the losers and retards..." She smiled, licking the tip of one finger and carefully constructing tear paths, and very convincing ones at that. _ __

"Smudged the mascara Jean..." Scott grumbled standing and walking to the side of the road as a  screech of brakes and moving car came into view. Kitty was on the horizon 

_And from the other direction, in a car that rivalled Scott's easily, was Duncan. that was the point idiot. Who's gonna believe you now? She mentally smirked, grabbing her bag out of the car and starting towards Duncan's car. A piece of glass embedded itself into Scott's tyre, the flat one, and the air-screw-cap miraculously was back on. Hmm... Shouldn't drive so fast Scott, that's what happens..._  __

"New boys gonna be mine Jean..." he sent the thought at her with a smirk of his own before getting into the car with Kitty and Kurt 

_Jean didn't move to get in Duncan's car, mainly because the moment it stopped he jumped out and moved over to her, putting his arms around her. You wish... __Duncan__ kissed her cheek and sent a glare to match one of Rogues Death-glares, towards Scott, before opening the door for her._  __

Scott ignored it and got in with the freshers, "Let's go..."  

_Jean let Duncan's thoughts project to Scott, and him only. What kind of looser does this to a woman? JEAN of all people... followed by one of her patented mental smirks and the words, you're going down kid..._  __


	4. CellBlock Tango Sorry for no Review repl...

_A/N: this is Crazy, I know. Pointless, short, and it has no real end.... that's next chappie.... lol...._

Remy Lebeau was asleep for once. Properly asleep. Even dreaming. Mind you, with Rogue in his arms, he didn't find it so hard to sleep anymore. Although tonight would be different.... 

The dream started out as usual for him. Him and Rogue. Until suddenly, Rogue walked into something, and five more BANGped out from her, using Jamie's power without noticing. They all smiled wickedly, and started singing their own rendition of a song from a film they'd watched earlier that day – Chicago's "Cell Block Tango".

_[ROGUE 1]_  
BANG  
_[ROGUE 2]_  
Six  
_[ROGUE 3]_  
SUMMERS  
_[ROGUE 4]_  
Uh uh  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
Cicero  
_[ROGUE 6]_  
LeBeau!!  
  
_[ROGUE 1]_  
BANG  
_[ROGUE 2]_  
Six  
_[ROGUE 3]_  
SUMMERS  
_[ROGUE 4]_  
Uh uh  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
Cicero  
_[ROGUE 6]_  
LeBeau!!  
  
_[Booming-God-Voice]_  
And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"  
  
_[ROGUE 1]_  
BANG  
_[ROGUE 2]_  
Six  
_[ROGUE 3]_  
SUMMERS  
_[ROGUE 4]_  
Uh uh  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
Cicero  
_[ROGUE 6]_  
LeBeau!!  
(4X)  
  
_[ALL]_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
_[ROGUE 1]_  
BANG  
_[ROGUE 2]_  
Six  
_[ROGUE 3]_  
SUMMERS  
_[ROGUE 4]_  
Uh uh  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
Cicero  
_[ROGUE 6]_  
LeBeau!!  
(2X)  
  
_[ROGUE 1 (Spoken)]_  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Remy.  
Remy liked to play women.  
No, not play. BANG. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's Remy layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and playing. No, not playing.  
Banging. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You bang those  
kids one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...   
...into his head.  
  
_[ALL]_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have dome the same!  
  
_[ROGUE 2 (Spoken)]_  
I met Remy LeBeau from  
New Orleans about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Cajuns, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.  
  
_[ALL]_  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower   
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!  
  
_[ROGUE 3 (Spoken)]_  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Remy,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' Scott Summers,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin Scott Summers!"  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!  
  
_[ALL]_  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
_[ROGUE 4 (Spoken in Hungarian)]_  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg   
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan   
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja   
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...  
  
_[ROGUE 3 (Spoken)]_  
Yeah, but di you do it?  
  
_[ROGUE 4]_  
UH UH, not guilty!  
  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
My mom, Mystique and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, Remy,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,   
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,

the three of us,boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Mystique and  
Remy doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,   
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.   
It wasn't until later,   
when I was washing the blood off my hands   
I even knew they were dead.  
  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
They had it coming  
_[GIRLS]_  
They had it coming  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
They had it coming  
_[GIRLS]_  
They had it coming  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
They had it coming all along   
_[GIRLS]_  
They had it coming all along   
_[ROGUE 5]_  
I didn't do it  
_[GIRLS]_  
She didn't do it  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
But if I done it  
_[GIRLS]_   
But if she done it  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
They had it coming  
_[GIRLS]_  
They had it coming  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
They had it coming  
_[GIRLS]_  
They had it coming  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
They had it coming   
_[GIRLS]_  
They took a flower  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
All along  
_[GIRLS]_  
In its prime  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
I didn't do it   
_[GIRLS]_  
And then they used it  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
But if I'd done it,  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?  
  
_[ROGUE 6(Spoken)]_  
I loved Remy LeBeau

more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real sweet guy...  
sensitive... a Cajun.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Jean,  
Kitty,  
BellaDonna and Mystique.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.  
  
_[ALL]_  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
_[Group 1]_  
They had it comin'   
_[Group 2]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Group 1]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Group 2]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Group 1]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Group 2]_  
They had it comin'  
_[Group 1]_  
All along  
_[Group 2]_  
All along  
_[Group 1]_  
'Cause if they used us  
_[Group 2]_  
'Cause if they used us  
_[Group 1]_  
And they abused us   
_[Group 2]_  
And they abused us   
_[ALL]_  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?   
  
_[Group 1]_  
He had it coming  
_[Group 2]_  
He had it coming  
_[Group 1]_  
He only had himself to blame.  
_[Group 2]_  
He only had himself to blame.  
_[Group 1]_  
If you'd have been there  
_[Group 2]_  
If you'd have been there  
_[Group 1]_  
If you'd have seen it  
_[Group 2]_  
If you'd have seen it  
_[ALL]_  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
  
_[ROGUE 1 (Spoken)]_  
You BANG that gum one more time!  
_[ROGUE 2 (spoken)]_  
Single my ass.  
_[ROGUE 3 (Spoken)]_  
Ten times!  
_[ROGUE 4 (Spoken)]_  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
_[ROGUE 5 (Spoken)]_  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
_[ROGUE 6 (Spoken)]_  
Artistic differences.  
  
_[ROGUE 1]_  
BANG  
_[ROGUE 2]_  
Six  
_[ROGUE 3]_  
SUMMERS  
_[ROGUE 4]_  
Uh uh  
_[ROGUE 5]_  
Cicero  
_[ROGUE 6]_  
LeBeau!!


End file.
